


Would You Stay?

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Do you-would you ever consider staying on land like him?”





	Would You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic [Was it a Dream?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298153), but can be read as a standalone. 
> 
> For the [fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompt: sunset.  
> Also for the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: beach.

Isabelle walked along the beach, zipping up her coat as the wind picked up. Her eyes were on the horizon where the last rays of the sun were disappearing into the ocean. A flash of movement caught her attention and she stopped walking, her eyes focused on where she thought she saw a shark fin. 

There was a splash to her right and she began to smile as she caught sight of Maia sitting on a rock that was jutting out from the water. She walked towards the edge of the water and stopped, watching as a smile spread across Maia’s face, showing off her sharp teeth. “I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“Weather is getting colder,” Isabelle replied, shivering slightly as the waves pushed water over her feet. “Soon it’ll be too cold to be out here.”

Maia nodded and turned her head towards the sunset. It was starting to get harder to see and Isabelle had to squint to be able to see Maia. After a long, quiet moment, Maia jumped back into the water, swimming closer to shore, her silvery shark tail turning to a pair of human legs as she touched the sand. Isabelle walked over and extended her hand, helping Maia to her feet. 

“I’ll miss you," Maia said, once she got to her feet. 

“We’ve still got some time,” Isabelle said. “What will you do when winter sets in?”

“Stay with the others,” Maia replied.

“Magnus doesn’t.”

Maia shook her head and smiled. “He never does when he falls in love with a mortal, but he’ll be fine.”

“I thought you had to all return to the water eventually?”

Maia chuckled softly. “Returning to the water doesn’t necessarily mean the ocean, we just need to soak in water.”

“Oh,” Isabelle said, before falling silent for a long moment. “Do you-would you ever consider staying on land like him?”

Maia smiled and stepped closer to Isabelle. “I think if I ever found the right person.”

Isabelle felt her heart sped up. “Maia-”

Maia closed the distance between them suddenly, pressing her lips to Isabelle’s in a quick kiss. “If you’re thinking of asking me to come home with you, I would.”

Isabelle stood there shocked for a moment. Her heart felt like it was going a mile a minute and a million thoughts ran through her head. Finally, her brain seemed to reset and after a second of stuttering she managed to get out, “But what about your home? Wouldn’t you miss everyone?”

“I would,” Maia replied. “But I know I’ll see them again. Magnus always returns, and so will I.”

“I don’t have any extra clothes with me or else I’d ask if you wanted to come with me tonight. I mean, you probably could, but I think we might get stopped if I was walking down the road with a naked girl.”

Maia began to laugh and she reached out, taking Isabelle’s hand. “That’s actually a good idea. Our number one rule is to draw the least amount of attention possible to ourselves when we step onto land.” She gave Isabelle’s hand a gentle tug. “When do you have to be home?”

“I have nothing planned for tomorrow,” Isabelle replied. “Except perhaps cleaning my place up, so I can stay here for a while.”

Maia smiled. “Take a walk with me?”

Isabelle nodded. “Of course.”


End file.
